


His Alone

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here in the confines of their mindscape, Emil is his and his alone, to do with as he pleases. And Emil is more than happy to surrender to his red-eyed other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Alone

Emil gasped, his fingers tangled in the blond hair of the one pinning him to the ground. Lips massaged the skin of his neck, earning a low moan from the green-eyed boy. He squirmed, writhing, as a pair of strong hands roamed over his body, his clothing long since discarded. A soft bite from the other made him whimper, trembling as he felt the other thrust into him again. He bit his lip, trying to silence himself as a rough groan sounded near his ear, the hot breath of the blond above him tickled his skin. He drew in a shaky breath only to let it out in a louder moan as another thrust sent a wave of pleasure through him. The pace was too slow, though, he needed more, and he begged, "P-please…! F-faster…!"

Ratatosk shuddered at the strangled, breathless plea from his counterpart, unable to do anything but comply. He sped up, thrusting faster and faster, and crushed his lips against those of the blond beneath him, swallowing the cries of pleasure his other self made. Everything about Emil drove him wild, from those impossibly green eyes that would stare at him pleadingly to his intoxicating scent to that obscenely beautiful voice. And here, in the confines of their shared mindscape, he had that angel called Emil all to himself. He didn't care what the others said or thought, Emil was his and his alone, and he would make sure Emil knew that each time he claimed his green-eyed counterpart.

Emil's hands moved, gripping the back of the other, the nails digging into the skin slightly as he felt the Spirit slam into him again and again. He felt a hand grasp his shaft, stroking him hard and fast. He could barely contain himself now, but he wanted to, wanted to keep the pleasure going as long as possible. He cried out as Ratatosk bit down on him again, the little bit of pain sending him closer to the edge.

Ratatosk let out a low groan at the sound of Emil's voice, a sound only he was ever allowed to hear, a secret song only he could listen to… He shuddered against the other, struggling to hold himself back, but Emil was all but screaming his name now and it was so hard… He grunted with the effort of keeping himself in check, determined not to be the first to climax. He bit down harder on the other blond, drawing blood.

Emil couldn't take it anymore, feeling the teeth of the other pierce his skin was too much, and he screamed the other's name as his vision went white, wave after wave of pleasure surging through him as he climaxed.

Ratatosk couldn't hold back any more, and he didn't see a need to. With one final thrust he was buried in his blond lover, emptying himself as he gasped out Emil's name.


End file.
